


Y aquí estamos

by Vismur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tenía una difícil vida, pero tenía personas importantes para él y Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y aquí estamos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el AI para Ana_Ross para la Comunidad de Avengers en Español.

Los edificios colapsaban sobre el suelo, la policía se movía desquiciada tratando de derribar a la gran masa verde; la gente corría despavorida tratando de escapar, Hulk simplemente lanzaba lo primero que encontraba; en los cielos los helicópteros revoloteaban como mosquitos, zumbado sus hélices y utilizando luces para señalarlo.

La luz era molesta.

Bruce parpadeo momentáneamente por la ceguera, tratando se descifrar que estaba pasando.

_Buenas tardes señor Banner, son las 8:00 a.m., el señor Stark le espera a las 10:00 pm en el laboratorio según lo acordado._

Oh si, se encontraba en la torre Avengers, había tenido una pesadilla, de Hulk sacando terror a los ciudadanos; suspiro con desgano y fastidio, aun después de varios meses, no se acostumbraba a estar en este gran edificio de alta tecnología, era tan extraño después de vivir en la India, pero al mismo tiempo era tranquilizador, tener a varios que pudiesen detenerlo en caso de que Hulk quisiera hacer una fiesta en pleno Nueva York, a pesar de que él otro sujeto pareció más calmado desde que dirigía su furia para combatir al crimen.

Pero aun no se podía dar el lujo de bajar completamente la guardia.

Eso es algo que jamás podría hacer.

Suspirando, estiro poco a poco los músculos; en el proceso algunos “clics” sonaron, señal inequívoca de que algunos huesos tronaron.

Tratando se alejar el sueño, busco ropa para vestirse, una simple playera y unos pantalones de chándal fue lo primero que tomo y fue a desayunar, cuando llegó se encontró con Steve, quien parecía venir del gimnasio.

\- Buenos días – saludo cortésmente el capitán, quien saco del refrigerador una botella de agua.

\- Buenos días – correspondió el gesto con amabilidad, el rubio se sentó en la mesa, donde yacía un periódico, el cual tomo y empezó a leer.

Bruce fue directo a la maquina de café, que ya estaba funcionando, dedujo que Tony tuvo que haber estado recientemente, y la dejo preparada para él.

\- Clint salió temprano – dijo Steve tomando un sorbo de agua.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Bruce un poco deslumbrado.

\- Clint salió temprano, me dijo que te avisará – respondió Steve dejando el periódico en paz en la mesa de nuevo, mirando directo a el científico.

\- Oh, gracias – Steve solo asintió mientras volvía a pararse y acercarse al gabinete, donde tomo una cacerola.

\- ¿Huevos? – preguntó de nuevo el soldado.

\- No, me haré pan tostado – respondió Bruce señalando a la tostadora, el rubio volvió a asentir.

Ambos tan relajados en medio de la cocina, cada quien trabajaba en sus propios alimentos.

Hace algunas semanas simplemente eran Tony y él, y uno que otro trabajador, ya que la torre tuvo que pasar por reparaciones, también Pepper pasaba tiempo, después de todo era la novia de Tony, pero las únicas personas que se quedaban en la torres para dormir eran los científicos; Tony tenía razón, había dos pisos asombrosos para la investigación con juguetes impresionantes, e increíblemente habían sobrevivido al ataque de los Chitauri.

Fueron unas semanas solitarias y extenuantes, pero poco a poco los vengadores empezaron a reunirse.

Primero fue Clint, quien solo apareció de la nada una vez en la mesa de la cocina. Seguidamente Natasha, quien acompañaba en la mesa al primero una semana después. Steve apareció dos meses después de eso, viajó un poco por Estados Unidos y regresó a Nueva York. Todo a petición de Tony al parecer, quien se excusaba con alegatos y trabas.

\- Creo que ese pan ya esta, Doctor – la voz femenina le saco de sus pensamientos, dando un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa.

\- Hola Natasha – dijo tratando de hacer que su corazón regresará a su ritmo normal.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta ella levantando una ceja.

\- No, no, sólo que no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia – dijo Bruce mientras ella sonrió un poco, tomándolo como un cumplido, hace algunos meses, su mirada era algo vacilante a su alrededor, al pasar el tiempo, al parecer había tomado más confianza junto a él o Hulk. Ella tomo un pan normal y fue a la mesa para sentarse.

El desayuno ocurrió de forma rápida, Natasha acabo su comida y salió a una misión secreta, Steve duró un poco más, pero pronto se dirigió a su habitación.

Bruce duró un poco más en el silencio de la habitación.

En estos momentos en cuando se acordaba del tiempo que había estado huyendo, solo para el mundo, huyendo de lo que era y de lo que había hecho, no le gustaba la soledad, pero el temor de lastimar a alguien, o en el peor de los casos, matar a alguien, era un miedo muy grande en su inconsciente, odiaba estar fuera de control, a veces se sentía tan inútil.

\- ¡Amigo! – un manotazo en la espalda lo despertó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Thor – susurro tratando de respirar, pensando que Hulk podría aparecer el cualquier momento para defenderse, pero al pasar tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así.

\- ¿Qué haces en este día tan glorioso? – preguntó el asgardiano, él no vivía en la torre, sus viajes eran constantes entre la Tierra y Asgard.

\- Iba al laboratorio con Tony – respondió con calma.

\- Ya veo, espero que sus proyectos alcancen el éxito – masculló con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

\- Gracias Thor – la sonrisa de Thor se amplió.

\- Iré a buscar al Capitán, quiero tener un desafío de fuerza, aunque me hubiera gustado que nuestro amigo verde se nos uniera – dijo Thor un poco desganado.

\- Lo siento, quizás en otra ocasión – murmuró Bruce, el Dios asintió y salió de la cocina para busca a Steve.

Bruce se quedo un rato más, tratando de procesar la petición de Thor, el Dios siempre buscaba la manera de incluir a Hulk en alguna competencia de habilidades, Hulk también parecía bastante complacido con ello ahora que lo pensaba. Hulk parecía calmado al encontrarse con ellos, tal vez porque no le temían, y si lo hacían, lo escondían muy bien.

Trato de dejar de pensar en ello, y se dedico a ir con su amigo científico.

El laboratorio se encontraba debajo de los dormitorios y el paseo no duró mucho. 

**Bienvenido, señor Banner, él señor Stark le espera**

Anunció Jarvis mientras deslizaba una puerta de vidrio blindado, su amigo se encontraba en una llamada en directo en su computadora con Pepper.

\- Tony, será mejor que vayas a la empresa mañana, o iré a buscarte y no será bonito – amenazó la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Pero Pepper – gimió Tony.

\- Pero nada Tony, y hola Bruce – dijo la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa amable, el asintió con la cabeza – te espero mañana a las nueve en punto Tony, – y la llamada se detuvo.

A veces cuando veía a Tony y Pepper interactuar, se acordaba de Betty, hace tanto tiempo atrás, cuando la vida era más simple, se acordaba cuando Betty y él charlaban del trabajo, o de algún libro interesante que pudo haber caído en sus manos, incluso de la televisión, le dolía recordarle, ella fue y es importante para él, pero se sentía culpable de haberle lastimado, aun después de tanto tiempo y de que ella le perdonará, él no puede evitar la espinita en su pecho cuando le recordaba.

\- La tierra llamando a hombre que se vuelve gigante y verde – dijo Tony moviendo una mano enfrente de sus ojos.

\- Tony no hagas eso – contratacó Bruce con el ceño fruncido, recibiendo a cambio una carcajada.

\- Entonces no te quedes en medio de la habitación como si hubiera una actriz porno desnuda – dijo Tony con picardía, Bruce solo rodo los ojos, pero pronto una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Vamos a terminar nuestro proyecto? – pregunto para desviar la atención a algo menos pornográfico.

\- Claro, usando Jarvis pude encontrar algo que perdimos la ultima vez… - empezó a decir Tony mientras con unas palmaditas le empujaba a la mesa de trabajo compartida, hacer proyectos en el laboratorio, era bastante relajante y le ayudaba a usar su cerebro en otras cosas, y trabajar con Tony debería ser estresante como emocionante, pero sólo un poco, porque también se sentía liberado.

Paso tiempo en el laboratorio perdiéndose entre formulas y lenguaje científico.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, Steve vino a sacarlos del laboratorio para la cena, dejando su proyecto casi terminado, y con una advertencia de Jarvis, dejaron el laboratorio para dirigirse al comedor, donde Natasha y Thor ya se encontraban en la mesa.

\- Nuestros compañeros se nos han unido – dijo con alegría Thor quien sonrió al verlos.

\- Estaba a punto de entrar yo misma – dijo en broma Natasha, quien sirvió dos platos para los recién llegados.

\- Por favor, no la dejen entrar al laboratorio, ella esta esperando para poder asesinarnos – dijo con un escalofrió fingido, Steve bufó con diversión y Thor miró confundido.

\- Por favor Nat, yo aun quiero a mi Bruce vivo y coleando – dijo Clint, acariciando la cabeza del mencionado con ternura.

\- Mi único objetivo es Stark – dijo mirándose las manos desinteresadamente.

\- Eso no es justo – murmuró Tony con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hola, ¿me extrañaste? – pregunto Clint dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estuve jugando en el laboratorio – murmuró Bruce mirándole con timidez, el arquero solo sonrió y se sentó en la silla del lado.

Y quizás esta sea la cosa que menos entienda, había iniciado una relación con Clint Barton, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, eran a veces las preguntas que se hacia, pero puede decir con seguridad que empezó cuando no estaba en el laboratorio o en técnicas de respiración, Barton era amante del espacio libre, y ambos empezaron a compartir el espacio, luego las pequeñas charlas, salidas que eran “citas”, y luego las citas, fue trabajo de varios meses desarrollándose a sus espaldas.

Claro, hasta que Tony dijera algo como; _” ¿Desde cuando están saliendo?”_ , y las implicaciones de sus actos tuvieran un efecto en ellos.

Clint pareció aceptarlo bastante rápido.

Pero no Bruce, no sabía como lidiar con esto, tenía miedo por Clint, miedo de hacerle daño, no solo por sus inseguridades, sino por Hulk, por el otro sujeto. Sin embargo, el otro sujeto no parecía importarle, Clint no le temía a él, y ambos trabajaban bien en el campo de batalla necesario.

Fue un consejo de Natasha que pudo haber influido en aceptar.

_“Solo tómalo, busca lo que quieres, y entre ambos busquen sus opciones”_

Y ahora, aquí estaban.

Compartiendo una torre, formando parte de un equipo de superhéroes, teniendo una relación de pareja, ser aceptados, ambos, Hulk y él entre este grupo de personas.

Sonriendo un poco. Él podía acostumbrase a esto.


End file.
